


Postcard from the Vivienna Mud Flats

by tpena19



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tpena19/pseuds/tpena19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A postcard written as if from the pov of one of the Mag7 boys, as part of a challenge at a livejournal community. It's set in my own version of an SGA7, a Stargate Atlantis/Magnificent Seven crossover world. It is from Ezra to his team back at base, to express his feelings. He never actually intended to send it through the gate, but then Sheppard got involved...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Postcard from the Vivienna Mud Flats

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to all those authors out there who have written such crossover AUs and have thus helped to spark my own :D

_Team Seven (SGA7)  
Atlantis Expedition  
Hidden Planet  
Pegasus Galaxy  
_  
Dear Soon-to-be-ex-team-members,  
How could you do this to me? Do you truly despise me so, resent me this much? Do you have any idea of the tortures I've endured while you lot lounge around in the lap of luxury? Let me just share a few: mud, bugs, rain, sludge, fog, a hard ground to sleep on, and unceasing complaints (according to the neanderthals, I can do nothing "right", I do not even "complain properly"). Did I mention that the mud is yellow, stinks to high heaven, and leaves stains on everything? Oh, and that the bugs are the size of Volkswagens?  


##### I hate you all,  
Ezra P. Standish  


P.S. - Sheppard says you lot better be watching over Dr. McKay while you're stuck there together, and that you all better still be in the infirmary, or released on Dr. Beckett's orders, when we get back, or else.


End file.
